


Counting down to Zero

by Faith_Writes



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Gen, What else is new?, just a fic about Zero killing her sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Five sisters, five to kill. Five lives to fucking ruin, and a goddamn world to save.
Kudos: 9





	Counting down to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’ve NEVER played DOD3, so if this is utter bullshit, I apologize.

Counting Down to Zero 

She is harsh, cold, and unforgiving to those who stand in her way of revenge. 

She is split, four separate entities existing from her conscience, sprouting like a cursed flower from within. 

These entities… are her sisters. 

Blessed with the power of Song. Worshipped by the people, they willingly toss countless lives in front of themselves to protect their fragile hearts. 

Borne from nothing more than an facet of her personality. Alone, they are nothing. Together, they form as one. 

Counting down to Zero. 

Five is now dead, slaughtered by very the disciple she toyed with. 

They join as one. 

Four is now dead. Tricked by the very thing she most desired. 

Three is now dead, dolls made from human lives move robotically as they stand by her fallen side. 

Two is now dead, unable to handle the power of her Song, she falls alongside her sisters. 

One now lay dying. 

Alone, they are nothing. Together, they form as one. 

Counting down to zero. 

Her life comes to a close, a final wish granted. 

Counting down to zero.

The dying clock makes its final turn.


End file.
